


La Fille Mal Gardée

by st_aurafina



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Kat wants to take Verity to the ballet; Verity isn't sure it's her thing.





	La Fille Mal Gardée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



Guelph didn't have much nightlife, but it was only an hour and change to Toronto.

"I've got a friend who can get us tickets," said Kat. She pressed a finger to Verity's lips, wiping the frown away like lipstick. "Don't worry," she said. "You'll love the ballet."

Dubious, Verity checked the National Ballet website on her phone: the first image showed creepy women in veils standing on tiptoe beside a grave. "I don't know…" 

"Maybe not Giselle," Kat said, swiping the image to girls in cute Dutch costumes, dancing in clogs. "We've both seen enough spooky shit for a lifetime."

**Author's Note:**

>  _La Fille Mal Gardée_ translates as 'The Poorly Guarded Girl' or 'The Wayward Daughter', and it's a fun and flirty ballet which has no demon brides. Unlike Giselle. 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_fille_mal_gard%C3%A9e


End file.
